


Precognition

by fanficlove



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Precognitive!Eggsy, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficlove/pseuds/fanficlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some may call it precognition, others may call it magic, but whatever this strange power was, it has served Eggsy Unwin will in life. After all, it had told him Dean was bad for his mother even when he used to shower Eggsy with gifts; it had told him his father didn’t die in a training accident even when his mother believed it so; it had also told him Harry Hart wasn’t dead even when he saw him get shot in the head. Hartwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

One shot. One bloody shot. Point blank. No one can survive that.

“Oh god no.”

Screams echoes; his own. Harry’s name cried out in an inhumane voice.

Eggsy could only watch in horror as Harry crumples to the ground, blood oozing from his wound. On screen, he looks kind of like a doll the way he was just lying there; a puppet with his strings cut; his life snuffed out before his prime because of the whims of one madman.

“Oh god no.”

Valentine didn’t even bother getting people to dispose of the body before he’s gone, his cronies with him.

“Please…”

_Is Harry dead?_

**_No_ ** _._

Eggsy blinks in shock at the reply.

_Is Harry unconscious?_

**_Yes._ **

Eggsy calls Merlin.

* * *

“You saved his life,” says Merlin. They were sitting just outside the medical bay where Harry was being operated on. Valentine had been a terrible shot, had said the doctor, Harry will be fine. He probably won’t be able to return to field work anytime soon, but this incident won’t have any other repercussion on his health.

“No,” Eggsy tries to say but Merlin shakes his head.

“You saved his life,” he repeats, “If it hadn’t for you, we wouldn’t have known he needed medical attention. We all thought he was dead, except for you apparently. How did you know he was still alive by the way? We all saw him get shot point blank.”

“He’s Harry Hart,” says Eggsy as if that little statement explains everything. When it came to Harry, it probably did.

* * *

Harry wakes up 10 hours after his surgery, a little confused but nonetheless conscious. Eggsy gives him a glass of water and watches as he shakily lifts the glass to his chapped lips and starts to drink.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, eyes focused on Harry’s face. He looks a little gaunt but the shadows beneath his eyes were to be expected.

“Fine, considering,” Harry clears his throat and awkwardly tries to turn his head to face Eggsy. “How did you know I was still alive?”

“Instinct,” says Eggsy, unwilling to reveal more.

“Not good enough,” grunts Harry and Eggsy laughs; the sound joyous and relieved.

“You’re Harry Hart,” he says instead, smiling his most cheeky grin, “You’re like superman. No way was a gun going to end you.”

“Your faith in my abilities astound me,” Harry replies, looking pleased nonetheless.

“I have to,” Eggsy says, “You’ll my mentor. It is my duty to put you on a pedestal.”

Silence.

“Thank you Eggsy,” Harry finally says, looking at the younger agent straight in the eye, “Thank you. I knew choosing you hadn’t been a mistake.”

“Aww well,” Eggsy shrugs, embarrassed at Harry’s earnest and sincere praise, “Thanks.”

Harry just laughs.

* * *

_Was this an accident?_

**_No._ **

_Did someone tip Valentine off that Harry would be there?_

**_No._ **

_Did someone send Harry there because they knew he would break cover and Valentine would kill him?_

**_Yes._ **

_Is there a mole in Kingsman?_

**_Yes._ **

_Is it Merlin?_

**_No._ **

_Is it who sent Harry to that church?_

**_Yes_.**

* * *

“I have a question,” says Eggsy. Merlin looks up from his tablet.

“Yes?”

“Who was the one to send Harry to that church?” he asks, almost afraid of the answer.

“Arthur actually,” Merlin replies, looking a little disturbed, “He was adamant that Harry should be the one to go.”

“Arthur,” Eggsy mutters to himself.

_Is Arthur the mole in Kingsman?_

**_Yes_ ** _._

“May I speak to Arthur?”

“I don’t see a problem,” Merlin shrugs, “He’s in his office at the moment.”

Eggsy turns to go.

“Eggsy?” Merlin says.

“Yes?”

The older man stares at him intently.

“Be careful.”

Eggsy smirks.

“Always.”

* * *

“Galahad? We just received information that Arthur is dead. He was working with Valentine all this time. In this time of crisis, we don’t have time to elect a new one, so it was agreed that you would be the one to take up the mantle until further arrangements could be made.”

“I understand. But who will be Galahad with me being Arthur?”

“Well, since we do have two vacancies and our two top contenders both succeeded all their tests, we were thinking of giving Galahad to young Eggsy and Lancelot to young Roxanne.”

“I do believe that is a wonderful solution.”

“Thank you Arthur. That means a lot when it comes from you.”

* * *

“Things are getting a little desperate,” says Eggsy. “We need to make a move now.”

“I agree,” says Merlin, eyes roaming his computer screen. In the background, Valentine speaks on national TV, telling the nation about how the release date of his chip was going to be pushed forward. “We still don’t know what these chips do but it probably won’t mean anything good.”

“But do we have enough proof to stop production?” Roxy asks worriedly.

“We don’t,” Eggsy sighs, “We can’t stop production. We will have to shut down his operation from the inside.”

“Undercover?”

“Undercover.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: 
> 
> hartwinlove.tumblr.com. 
> 
> I only blog Hartwin stuff (gifs, fic recs, fanart and my own fics, some of which I won't post here)

**Part 2**

The suit fits Eggsy like a glove, clingy at the right places; not surprising though since it has been tailored just for him at Harry’s request.

“You look good,” says the man in question, leaning against the door frame. He was wearing his trademark dark suit as well, looking extremely fit for someone still recovering from a gun shot to the head.

“Yeah?” Eggsy grins cheekily back at him, “The suit maketh the man and all that.”

“It’s manners Eggsy,” Harry corrects, but he’s smiling too so Eggsy counts that as a win.

“What are you doing here? I thought being Arthur meant that you would be stuck in an office all day.”

“Technically,” the older man grimaces, making his opinion on office work pretty clear, “But this is your first recon job, I wanted to see you off.”

“Aww,” Eggsy says, actually pretty touched, “You’re worried about me.”

“Not if you are going to continue to act this way,” Harry says sharply but he doesn’t look angry.

Eggsy shrugs and turns back to the full length mirror. The figure that greets his eyes looks so different from the usual him that, for a moment, all Eggsy could do was stare.

“I wasn’t lying,” Harry says softly, walking closer. Eggsy could practically feel the heat of the man’s body plastered to his back.

“Yeah?” Eggsy replies, voice a little breathless from the proximity. Never let it be said that he isn’t at least a little in love with Harry. There is just something about the older gentleman that calls out to him.

“You really look good.”

_Is Harry flirting with me?_

**_Yes._ **

Eggsy grins. Now is not the time to act on this new discovery but that doesn’t mean he won’t do anything once the mission is over.

“Why thank you,” he says instead, using his poshest accent, “I aim to please.”

Harry laughs; way too joyous and carefree for the seriousness of the situation and the possibility that the world might just well end if they didn’t succeed in their mission.  

“Good,” Harry says softly, putting a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder, “Don’t let them bring you down. You are the best; I chose you after all.”

* * *

“Please don’t get yourself killed,” says Merlin, looking somewhat constipated, but that is probably just his worried face, “The paperwork can be a pain in the butt.”

“I see where your concerns lie,” Eggsy replies dryly, attention still on doing some last minute checks. “Don’t worry Merlin, I’ll try not to get myself killed. Right Roxy?”

Roxanne sighs.

“That is our goal,” she agrees easily.

“Good,” says Merlin, tapping a few keys on his keyboard. “Remember, this is simply a recon mission. Get in and get out; no heroics. Find out what he’s planning in there.”

“Understood,” Eggys and Roxanne replies at the same time.

Merlin sighs, not at all reassured by their verbal confirmation. “Just go, the jet is already waiting for you.”

Eggsy salutes him cheekily and follows Roxanne – no, Lancelot – out.

* * *

They were dropped about a mile away from Valentine’s factory, where all the chips were being produced. From there, they made their careful trek across the snow covered land until a huge infrastructure with a big V came in to view.

“Wow,” says Eggsy, “Evil villain much.”

“Some clichés are not just for Hollywood,” Merlin says dryly in his ear, “Now concentrate. I see two armed security guards in front. Forcing your way in through there would be too dangerous. Try to find an alternative route.”

“Got it,” Eggsy mumbles and turns to Roxy. “And ideas?”

“There’s an air duct panel on the side,” Roxy says, “With a little manoeuvring, I think we can get in through there.”

_Can we go in through the duct?_

**_No_ ** _._

_Is it booby trapped?_

**_Yes_ ** _._

“Sorry Rox,” Eggsy says, putting a hand out to stop her from moving, “That won’t be possible. It’s booby trapped.”

Roxy turns to stare at him.

“How could you possibly know?” she asks incredulously.

“Instinct,” Eggsy replies smoothly, “Like when I knew Harry wasn’t dead. You going to trust me or what?”

For a moment, she doesn’t reply, but it was obvious she was thinking things over.  

Finally…

“What do you suggest?”

_Can we go in through the front gate?_

**_Yes._ **

_Are there other guards inside?_

**_Yes._ **

_Less then 10?_

**_Yes._ **

“I think we can use the front gate,” Eggsy says, “Something tells me we won’t be encountering much resistance.

Merlin, surprisingly, doesn’t immediately jump in to stop them even though Eggsy knew he was still listening in and observing the situation.

“Roxy?”

The girl sighs, put-upon.

“If we die,” she hisses, “I am going to haunt you for the rest of your existence.”

“But I’ll be dead too,” Eggsy points out just to be contradictory.

She glares at him but still follows his lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: 
> 
> hartwinlove.tumblr.com. 
> 
> I only blog Hartwin stuff (gifs, fic recs, fanart and my own fics, some of which I won't post here)


End file.
